


Cause We're Still Rising Up Right Now

by SpaceMirror



Series: Maybe Time Would Not Erase Me [1]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Caleb is not a good guy, During Canon, F/F, F/M, Gen, Homophobia, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, alex has a sister, but is he the worst guy?, canonical character deaths, i should write stuff other than angst, is it bury your gays if everyone is dead?, no beta we die like 3 ghost himbos, she's gay too, sibling relationships, this is not a happy story, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26856961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceMirror/pseuds/SpaceMirror
Summary: Cassidy Sinclair idolized her older brother, Alex. Despite the age difference, she was his shadow. She watched every band practice she could, even taking up his instrument when he died much to her parents' dismay. It was an act of rebellion to them, but to her, it’s the last attachment to her brother. When she dies on the anniversary of her brother’s death, she never expects to see him again. But when a cunning showman offers her the opportunity of a lifetime-after-death, can she say no?
Relationships: Alex & Julie Molina & Luke Patterson & Reggie, Alex & Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex (Julie and The Phantoms) & Original Female Character(s), Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Series: Maybe Time Would Not Erase Me [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965292
Comments: 17
Kudos: 113





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> TW for Death in the first chapter!! It’s the very last paragraph and there will be a divider before it. Just be warned!!

**June 21, 2000**

Cassidy Sinclair clicks her drumsticks together, drumming along to an old cd. The door to the garage opens behind her, but she doesn't pay attention. The bridge is always difficult and she's determined that today will be the day she gets it. She tunes out the footsteps behind her and focuses on the melody.

She takes a deep breath, readies her sticks, waits for just the right moment. The music cuts off.

"Yes, Dad?" Cassidy says, hands poised over the snare, blue eyes still focused on the snare instead of her father. 

"Your mother and I are going out tonight."

"Have fun. And turn the CD back on when you leave." 

"Cassidy-"

"I'll call Daniella so I won't be alone."

"Cass, if you'll just listen."

"Don't call me that!" Cassidy nearly throws her sticks on the ground. "Not today, Dad. Just...not today." 

Her father walks around the drumset, placing his cold hands on her shoulders with a sigh. 

"Cassidy, you can't hang onto him forever." 

"What, just because you and mom didn't care about him, I don't get to either?" His long fingers squeezed, and Cassidy twisted herself free, standing from the drumset. 

"It's your fault he's gone. You know that?"

"Cassidy, you don't know everything. He was-"

"He was my brother! He was my best friend. We told each other everything!" Her father stood still. 

"He told me about his first crush! He told me how he knew you wouldn't accept him!" 

Her father raised a hand, but Cassidy was too angry to stop. 

"You don't get to tell me how to feel about my brother's death when you gave up the right to call him your son six years ago. Not on the day he…" She broke off in a sob. Her father stayed silent, crossing the room to reach her. Cassidy didn't know what to expect, but him calmly taking the drumsticks from her was not on the list. 

"You do not get to yell at me in my own home, Cassidy." He’s eerily calm. 

"Your mother and I are going out. We will have a wonderful evening, and you will spend the night in your room. You will not call Daniella, or Madison or any of your other friends, do you understand?" Cassidy wishes he would just yell at her. "When we return, we'll talk about this outburst. But for now.." With a loud snap, he broke the sticks over his knee and silently pointed at the door. 

Cassidy watches splinters fall onto the concrete floor of the family garage. 

"Alex would hate you...And so do I." She says, tears in her eyes, before running up to her bedroom.

.・。.・゜✭・.・✫・゜・。..・。.・゜✭・.・✫・゜・。..・。.・゜✭・.・✫・゜・。..・。

Her father had ensured that Cassidy wouldn’t be able to call her friends, taking her cell phone when they left. She’s surprised that he hadn’t locked her bedroom door to keep her inside. So, what do you do on a Friday night when your father takes your phone and it’s the anniversary of your brother’s death and your parents refuse to acknowledge it? You cry of course, which is exactly what Cassidy does. 

She’s not sure how long she cries, but the sky is dark when she looks up from her pillow. She rubs her eyes as she sits up from the bed, intent on either doing homework or packing her bag to run to Daniella’s again. She figures that she’ll decide once she reaches her backpack, which is, of course, downstairs. 

She wipes her nose with the sleeve of her black sweater, opening the door to her room. The hall was dark, as expected, but what she didn’t expect was the sound of footsteps on the first floor. She rolled her eyes, assuming her parents had just gotten home and hadn’t turned the lights yet. 

Cassidy makes her way downstairs, stomping a bit more heavily than she normally would. 

She makes her way into the dining room, where she had thrown her bag somewhere before entering the garage, and turns on the light. Her bag isn’t visible, so she sighs and gets on her knees to look under the table. Bare, hardly any dust thanks to her mother, except for the black boots that have just walked up to the other side of the dining room table. She slowly stands, finding herself staring at a black ski mask. 

“You’re not my dad…” is the only thing she can say. The figure before her stays silent. The figure is much taller than her, and more deftly built. Hanging over their shoulder is Cassidy’s backpack. “And you’ve got my backpack.” She chuckles nervously. 

“You know what, keep it. It looks much better on you, and I’m almost done with school anyway.” Cassidy says, attempting a light chuckle to hide her fear. The eyes in the ski mask dart over her shoulder and Cassidy starts to turn her head. 

Hands are set on her shoulders for the second time today and she quickly looks forward once again. 

“Please, I didn’t see anybody here. Just take whatever you want.” Cassidy squeezes her eyes shut, begging. The hands on her shoulders squeeze while the other man steps forward. 

**********************************(TW DEATH)******************************************

“Sorry kid.” A deep voice says. Cassidy opens her mouth to beg, to scream, something, but the man in front of her clamped his hand over her mouth and quickly twists her head to the left. “No witnesses.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**July 27, 2005**

Cassidy watches her parents read in the living room, her arms wrapped around her knees, leaning on the wall. 

When she’d died five years ago, she didn’t expect to stay. She expected to just ascend to Heaven, or maybe descend to hell. She avoids being alone too long, being reminded of the night she’d died. She still remembered the feeling as the burglar snapped her neck, her body falling to the ground. She’d watched the two men sneak out of a window and run into the woods behind the house. She didn’t know whether to chase them or to stay. She chose to stay until her parents got home, about an hour later. 

Her father had blamed himself, for taking her phone. If he hadn’t, she would have been able to call the police, one of her friends, someone. Over time they’d learned to deal with her death. They mourned her the way they hadn’t mourned Alex when he died. They talked about moving to a smaller house, further from the bustle of the city. 

Cassidy didn’t want to hate her parents, but she couldn’t help it. Nor did she want to stay but she didn’t know where to go. Leaving meant leaving her parents, but it might be time. They’ve talked about going through her room, getting rid of her things. If they did, Cassidy didn’t want to be there when they did. 

Alex left a month after he came out to their parents, though he snuck by to give her gifts and tickets to his band’s shows. She wasn’t able to go, as she was only 12 when he passed, but she treasured each of them. Somehow, when she died, she was still able to conjure up her drumsticks, which Alex gave her for her 12th birthday. She’d begged her parents for weeks to get her her own drum set after he passed, and they finally relented on Christmas. They hadn’t wanted any reminder of her brother, but Cassidy refused to part with anything he’d given her. Including the rainbow stickers he’d given her with the drumsticks. 

"I think we should do it, Michael." Cassidy's attention is drawn away by her mother suddenly. She looks up, expecting her mother to be looking at her husband, but the elder woman's nose is still buried in her romance book. 

"Cass wouldn't want us to just mope around. We've always hated the city, and if we downsize we can take more trips." Cassidy's father doesn't respond. 

"It's like our plan was when they went to school." 

"But they didn't go to school, Caroline!" Her father snaps, slamming his newspaper on his legs, causing Cassidy to jump. "They died. Both of our children died." He sighs and rubs his temples. 

"We'll start clearing out Cassidy's room this weekend. Whether we move or not, it's not healthy to have all of her stuff up there." 

Cassidy wipes at her cheek, having not realized she'd begun to cry. She knows her parents will think of her differently after they go through her room. Ever since the initial gift of the stickers, she would do more research on the gay community. She had pamphlets, notes, hidden around her room. It had made her feel more connected to her brother; that she understood him better. It also made her understand herself better. 

Cassidy closes her eyes and wishes to be anywhere else. When she opens them again, she's on a beach. The sun is setting over the water, and it's beautiful. Her wavy blonde hair is still, despite the wind and she watches couples walk through the water and occasionally splash each other. 

She hopes wherever Alex is, he'd get the happiness that he deserves. She looks down, tears flowing freely down her cheeks. She knows she can't go home, especially after this weekend. The drumsticks Alex gave her, all those years ago, appear in her hands. And she does what she did best; take her emotions out on the nearest surface. 

The benches along the beach make great drum sets when one is emotional enough, she realizes. She'd drummed through half of the demo CD her brother had given her the last time she saw him, just before his performance at the Orpheum. Or what would have been his performance anyway, had disaster not struck. 

"You're very good." A voice says from behind her, just as she finished 'Now or Never' for the third time. Cassidy screams and teleports to the waterline, unused to being perceived by...anyone. The figure turns around, searching for her, waving when he finally finds her. She takes a few deep breaths before something occurs to her, and she teleports back, sitting on the backrest of the bench.

"You can see me? Like actually?" The man chuckles.

"Yes, I can, Miss…?" He trails off, leaving her to fill in her name. 

"Sinclair. Cassidy Sinclair." She holds out her hand. The man meets her halfway and they shake. 

"Covington. Caleb Covington." 

"So, are you a ghost, like me?" 

"Yes, I am." 

"I'm sorry for freaking out before. I've, um, I've never met another ghost."

"No, no. I shouldn't have startled you." He says. "May I sit?" Caleb gestures to the bench, so Cassidy scoots over to let him sit. 

The two watch the sun continue to set over the water. 

"You know, I meant what I said. You are very good at playing the bench." Cassidy chuckles and summons her sticks again, imitating a drumroll on the bench seat. 

"Not to brag, but I'm better at the drums." 

"How long has it been? Since you've played the instrument. If you don't mind me asking." 

Cassidy stopped drumming, instinctively spinning her sticks between her fingers. 

"I played the day I died. Five years ago." She said quietly. 

"It's hard to talk about, isn't it?" Cassidy stayed quiet. 

"One moment you're alive, worried about school or taxes or whatever trivial matter. The next, you're standing over your own body." 

"It wasn't trivial."

"Pardon?" 

"I got in a fight with my dad. He was upset that I was grieving my brother. I was upset that he hated him." 

Caleb stays silent for just a moment. 

“You’re right. That’s not trivial at all. That’s very important. Have you seen him, since you...” he trails off. 

Cassidy shakes her head no. 

“He must have crossed over then.” Caleb places his hand on Cassidy’s shoulder, but quickly pulls back when she flinches. “Well, wherever he is, I’m sure it’s better than sitting on the backrest of a bench.” 

“Or watching our parents ignore his existence for ten years,” Cassidy mutters, bitterly. 

“Where are you supposed to go when you’ve got nowhere else?” The sun has set completely, though the sky is still a brilliant purple. The first stars have started to appear over the horizon. Cassidy decides this is her favorite color. 

“You could come with me.” Cassidy turns to Caleb, who is already staring at her, a wide grin on his face.

“I have a sort of club in Hollywood. I’ve been looking for a drummer for our… ‘live’ music nights for lack of a better word. It would be hard, and I’d like to see your skill level on an actual drum set, but I think you would be a good fit.” 

Cassidy chuckles. “I think I’ll have to ask my parents, but I don’t see why not.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm writing this way quicker than I thought, so I'll probably post more than the schedule I had planned for :) Hope you enjoyed it so far!


	3. Chapter 3

**C3:**

**December 29, 2005**

Caleb was true to his word. The work was hard, but being able to drum on an actual drum set was incredible. She enjoyed it, and the other ghosts around her made her feel like a part of the family immediately. The outfits everyone wore were a bit ridiculous, but as part of the band, most of it was covered by her drums anyway. 

Her introduction to the Hollywood Ghost Club was rather immediate. Once she shook off the rust, she’d impressed everyone at the club with her self taught skill. She picked up new skills easily and was always itching to learn new ones. 

Caleb told her that she would be dividing her nights at the club with another drummer, a brunette named Annabell. The two spent hours together, making sure that Cassidy’s premiere performance with the Club went as smoothly as possible. When she was off, she would spend time in whatever city they visited; Rio, London, Sydney, Beijing. 

When Caleb finally tells her that he thinks she’s ready to play with his house band, she’s ecstatic. Before she’d died, Cassidy had been toying with the idea of creating a band with her friends. They’d even had a name picked out, Bittersweet. Being on Caleb’s stage would hopefully give her the feeling it gave her brother. Maybe it would be another connection to him. 

They’re playing in Paris during her debut, and Les Catacombes has rarely been so lively. Caleb’s music isn’t her typical cup of tea, but it has a decent beat. The smile doesn’t leave her face all night. Being on stage is  _ better _ than she thought it would be. She knows why Alex chased this feeling for the last year of his life. It was addicting, knowing the crowd of lifers able to see her and appreciate her music was better than anything she’d done in years. 

At the end of the night, or about 6 am if you need to get technical, Caleb calls her down from the drumset. She simply appears next to him, and he wraps an arm around her. 

“Monsieurs et Madames!” He starts, bringing her to the front of the stage. “I know you can’t tell, but this was our lovely drummer, Cassidy’s, first night on stage here at Les Catacombes! Can we give her a warm welcome in exchange for the amazing music she’s given us?” The club explodes with cheers and applause. Cassidy feels her cheeks redden and she hesitantly takes a bow. The applause is something she never wants to forget. 

**April 4, 2020**

15 years with Caleb’s Ghost Club taught Cassidy so many things. Not only did she make amazing friends and a new family, but she got to experience the world in ways she never thought possible. 

Caleb liked his staff to be multitalented, so in addition to drumming in his band, Cassidy learned most of the dance routines and some tricks in serving. Surprisingly being a server took the longest for her to learn, since the trays would continuously fall through her hands. But eventually, she managed, with a little help from a ghost named Willie. 

Willie had been a part of the club since before Cassidy joined, as a server and audience plant. One of Caleb's favorite numbers called for members of the audience to join him in choreography, so ghosts like Willie, and sometimes Cassidy, would fill in. Willie had taught her what he knew about being a ghost. Unfinished business, and how to manipulate solid objects. In return, she taught him about pop culture until the year she died. 

On her first day off since the club returned to Hollywood, Cassidy can't ignore the feeling in the pit of her stomach. She’d been so busy for so long, to have free time feels  _ wrong _ . 

So she leaves. She doesn’t have a destination in mind when she teleports, simply closing her eyes and letting her heart decide. When she opens them, she’s not surprised to see an oak tree standing tall and proud in front of her. She kneels, her knees hitting the damp grass, and places a hand on the simple gray stone at the base of the trunk. There’s no fancy inscription or etchings on the stone, but she knows it belongs to her brother. When Cassidy was alive, she would visit as often as she could. 

She reaches up and brushes a few dried leaves off the headstone before leaning on the oak tree. 

“Hey, Alex… I’m sorry I haven’t visited in a while. It’s been crazy busy.” She chuckled and tugged on the grass around the grave. “I made some friends. I think you’d like Willie, he’s just your type.” 

“Annabell’s really nice. She helped me get ready for my debut with Caleb. She’s the other drummer. She’s got the prettiest eyes…” Cassidy trails off. 

“I guess I never told you, huh? I never told anyone.” She wipes at her eyes as her voice cracks. “We had more in common than we thought. I’m gay… And I know that you would support me…” She takes a labored breath, having given up on wiping her tears away. “I just...You had to know that I’m okay. Wherever you are. And I know that you’re okay.” She glances up at the leaves on the tree, watching them wave in the breeze. 


	4. Chapter 4

**April 9, 2020**

Willie skates into the Hollywood Ghost Club, all smiles. The band had just finished rehearsing, so Cassidy poofed down to the floor to meet him halfway when he waved at her. 

“Cassie, holy shit!” He cries, nearly knocking her over. 

“Willie, holy shit!” She laughs as he grips her hands, letting his skateboard roll into a table. “Are you gonna tell me what happened or am I gonna have to guess? Tony Hawk died and you ran into him? Did he sign your board?” 

“I met a guy. Like I ran into him on Sunset.” He cuts off her rambling.

“Thank God you stopped me, I was running out of skateboarding knowledge. Willie! That’s great! Tell me about him!”

They sit and Willie starts to tell her about this guy, but May, one of the dancers, has to come and drag the two away so the room can be properly set up for the night. 

Willie grabs his board from under the table and slowly rolls along the floor, following Cassidy through the hotel. 

“So, are you gonna bring this Alex to the club?” Cassidy pushes a backdoor open, exposing them to LA’s air. 

“I don’t know yet. I kinda think he’s a part of a package deal, and I don’t really want to bring all of them to Caleb yet.”    
  


“What do you mean, package deal, William?” She throws a grin back at her friend. 

“Yeah, his bandmates. I don’t know their names, but Alex cares about them a lot. I just...wanna get to know him better first, you know?” 

“Yeah. I do,” Cassidy takes a deep breath and refocuses on the sidewalk in front of her. “Does Caleb need you tonight?” 

“Nah, baby. You’re stuck with me all night.” 

“Good. I’m not losing my best friend to some guy who literally swept you off your feet before I get to meet him.” 

**April 11, 2020**

When Caleb isn’t concocting or rehearsing his latest and greatest shows, he’s out wandering their latest stop. While he does that, Cassidy takes the time to explore whatever city she’s woken up in. As long as Annabell is playing at night, she’s got free reign to do whatever she likes whenever she likes. 

In LA, she’s taken to exploring places that she couldn’t reach while alive; like the Hollywood sign and behind the scenes at Disneyland. Cassidy prefers the Hollywood sign, especially as the sun sets; it's more remote and she can watch the lights of the city come to life once the sun sets. People say New York is the 'city that never sleeps'. Cassidy chuckles at that thought. 

The ‘H’ in ‘Hollywood’ is especially comfortable, surprisingly. Most people would think it’s one of the ‘O’s, but the curves are too small. 

"Are you gonna come down?" A voice calls from below, nearly sending Cassidy tumbling into the trees in surprise.

"Well, I planned on it, but now I'm not so sure." She responds, readjusting herself to better balance. "Got any plans to call the cops?" 

"Not much they could do up here," the voice says again, and Cassidy can hear the smile. 

"So, do you have a name?" The voice is in front of Cassidy this time, and she turns her head to see a woman crouching in front of her. 

"Maybe I do, maybe I don’t. Who's asking?" The woman looks down, shaking her head softly.

"Sorry, I should have introduced myself. I'm Jo. I’ve just never seen you up here before." 

“I’ve been around,” Cassidy says, pulling her legs to her chest. Jo takes this as an invitation to sit. 

“I suppose being dead gives you some freedoms, doesn’t it?” Cassidy can’t help but laugh. 

“I guess we’d know better than anyone alive?” She responds, looking the woman up and down. Jo’s hair is braided into thick braids that fall down to her back. She tilts her head upward, the sun hits her face and she seems to glow. Her dark skin is nearly golden in the light, and Cassidy looks away, hoping her hair can hide the blush on her cheeks. 

“So, are you just gonna ignore me, or?” 

“Right, um…” Cassidy coughs awkwardly. “My name’s Cassidy. Nice to meet you.” 

Jo chuckles and looks towards the city once again. 

“So, you’ve been around?” Cassidy looks at Jo, strangely. 

“If you’d prefer awkward silence…” She trails off to make her point. 

"I get around the world. You know, we can travel wherever we want and not have to deal with airports? Seems almost good to be true." Cassidy says.

"I know exactly what you mean. Why not take advantage of these powers while we have them?" Jo smiles at Cassidy, so she looks back to the city, planning to frame her reddening cheeks on the sun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So school will be kicking my ass tomorrow, so i figured i'd post this early. I'm almost done writing it, so once I finish, I'll start posting a chapter a day. In the meantime, I hope you enjoyed!


	5. Chapter 5

**April 15, 2020**

Cassidy all but floats into the Hollywood Ghost Club around midnight, looking over the ballroom from the balcony, a smile on her face. She and Jo talked for hours on top of the Hollywood sign. 

Despite being dead, Jo was so  _ lively. _ Having really only been around the club for 15 years had kinda killed Cassidy’s social life. For lack of better words. 

Once she spots Willie, just at the bottom of the stairs to her left, she starts to make her way down to him, only to be stopped by nearly running into someone. 

“Oh, sorry-” She starts, but the words die in her throat. The blond-haired, blue-eyed teen she ran into stares back at her. 

“No, my bad. Um, I gotta go.” He says. 

“Alex! You coming?” Cassidy turns and stares at two brunet boys. 

“Yeah! Yeah,” The boy in front of her, Alex, steps around her to join his friends. Cassidy watches him go. If she were alive, her heart would be in her throat, and she all but runs down the stairs to reach Willie. 

“Cassie!” He says, catching her from stumbling down the next few stairs. 

“Was that your Alex, just leaving?” She asks, sure she looks like a madwoman, her eyes flitting between the landing and her friend.

“Yeah? Why?”   
  


“That’s my brother.” 

“What?” 

“That was my brother. And his bandmates, looking exactly how they did when they died. I assume. I mean, I wasn’t at the Orpheum that night, but his face. That’s the face I watched get lowered into the ground 25 years ago.” Cassidy grips Willie’s forearms, nearly forgetting to breathe as she speaks. 

“I thought your brother crossed over.” 

“I thought so too, but we bumped into each other on the landing. I know his face, and that was it." 

"Cassie, we need to talk.” 

  * .・。.・゜✭・.・✫・゜・。.



"You're telling me that Caleb used his stamp on them?" Cassidy nearly explodes. Willie had dragged her away from the busy ballroom, and into the alley behind the hotel before filling her in with the night’s events. 

"I'll just talk to him. He'll remove it when he knows that-" Cassidy starts 

"Cassie, you can't tell Caleb." Willie climbs off of the box he'd been sitting on. 

"Why not?" Cassidy stops her pacing as he gently takes her hands. 

"Caleb used it because a lifer can see them." 

"Willie, you and I both know Caleb is the only one who can be seen by lifers."

"No, I'm serious. The girl who played their demo. She can see them, and apparently, when they perform together, other lifers can see them too." 

“Okay, let me just get the timeline straight. Some lifer plays my brother’s band’s demo and summons them to her. She can see them, and when they perform together, they become visible to other lifers. You run into them, specifically my brother, and what? He asks you how that works?” Cassidy rubs her temples, trying to stave off the impending headache. 

“Yeah pretty much. Then earlier today, he asked me how to get revenge on the last living bandmate. He stole their songs from them or something? I don’t have all the details, but they wanted to be visible full time to confront him. So, I brought them to the one ghost I know who can make others visible.” 

“Okay, so why did he give them the stamp?” 

Willie lets go of her hands and leans against the brick walls of the hotel. 

“He said that they’re too powerful. He needs them working for him, as part of the band.” 

“They must have turned him down for him to use the stamp. Why?” 

“There you two are!” Cassidy and Willie jump at the arrival of Valerie, one of the dancers. She’s still dressed in the blue sparkly getup Caleb had them wear tonight, and the music inside is still blaring. 

“You’re missing the party!” 

  
  
“Yeah, we’ll be back in a few, Val. Just needed some air that isn’t congested with confetti.” Cassidy said, gesturing around them. 

“Yeah, cuz LA air is so much better.” Valerie laughs. “Just don’t be too long. And remember, smiles on!” 

“She has always creeped me out.” Cassidy shakes her head once the older girl is gone. 

“I thought it was just me.” Willie exhales as Cassidy moves to open the door. 

“We have to figure out why they turned down Caleb’s deal.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> totally didn't forget to post today what?


	6. Chapter 6

**April 20, 2020**

Cassidy typically loves when Willie invites her to skate around town. They have a little game, sort of like Hide-and-Seek. She’ll teleport somewhere and he has to find her. They came up with it when she was mad at him, at some point in 2013. Every time he found her, she’d just go somewhere else. By the time he found her, on the Walk of Fame, she’d forgotten why she was mad. 

But she was performing that Monday night. Even while going around with Willie, her thoughts were elsewhere. 

“Okay, Cassie, this isn’t even fun.” Willie finally sighs, skating in a circle around her. 

“I’m sorry, I just… My head is all over the place.” She leans on the side of a brick building, some cafe built after the last time they left the city. 

“You know you can tell me anything,” Willie says, coming to a stop in front of his friend. 

“It’s just...the performance tonight. I haven’t done this set without Annabell before.” 

“Okay, first of all, you’re gonna kill it. You know how I know? Because you kill every performance. Second, there’s something else on your mind. Still thinking about your brother?” 

Cassidy sighed. “Is it that obvious?”   
  
“Only cause I know you so well. And because I am too.” 

“I don’t even know what to say. I know he can handle himself, and his friends.” 

“I should have never brought them to the club. If I had known-”

“It’s too late to think about that. Now we just have to focus on helping them without angering Caleb.” Cassidy cuts him off, putting her hand on his arm.

Willie shakes his head, while Cassidy glanced down the alley. 

“That may be easier than we thought. Look.” Cassidy glanced through the window Willie pointed at. 

“Of course they’re here. Why wouldn’t they be here?” Cassidy muttered, seeing her brother and his bandmate, Reggie, messing with some lifer’s plate. 

“I don’t see Luke,” Willie mutters. “Wait, there he is.” 

“Don’t really need a play by play.”

Both let out a quiet gasp as the ghosts inside the cafe jump in their chairs and immediately grasp their sides. 

Cassidy pulls back from the window. “That has to be the first or second jolt. It’s barely been 12 hours.” Willie stays up for another second before quickly ducking down. 

“He saw me.” 

“Okay, no more impromptu stealth missions because you’re terrible at them. Come on!” Cassidy grabs his hand and starts to run down the alley. She can hear Alex call out for Willie, but they’re already around the corner. They continue to run through an alleyway and around a truck, but stop short. 

“Cassidy, William.” Cassidy freezes as they round the corner, stopping just short of running directly into Caleb Covington himself. 

“Caleb!” Willie says, awfully masking his fear at seeing the older ghost. 

“What are you two doing here?” Caleb asks a smile on his face but nowhere in his voice. 

“We were just…” Willie starts, but Caleb holds up a hand. 

“You were keeping an eye on my new band.” 

“Yep!” Cassidy says before Willie can say anything contrary. 

“How are they doing?”

“They’re flickering, from what we saw. Just like you wanted.” Willie speaks up. 

“Now, I’ll admit, I’m surprised to see you here, Cassidy. Checking up on your future trainee?” His attention turns to her, and Cassidy squeezes Willie’s hand. 

“Well, I know they’re important to Willie. And I want to know what I’ll be working with.”

“Hmm.” Caleb’s smile falters, and Cassidy prays to  _ someone _ that he believes her. 

“Next time you want to check on them, let me know.” 

“Of course. We should have let you know first.” The younger ghosts overlap in their apologies. Caleb nods at the two of them, then turns as if to walk away. 

“Oh, and Cassidy. We’re starting rehearsal an hour early tonight. Don’t be late.” He speaks over his shoulder. 

“I’ll be there soon. “ Caleb disappears from view and Cassidy drops Willie’s hand to bend over and rest her hands on her knees. 

“Was it just me, or was he like 10 times more intense than normal?” Willie runs a hand through his hair. 

"All I know is, I've got to get back to the hotel. And you…" she pokes Willie in the side, causing him to squirm. "Have to stay away from the band. You are terrible at stalking." 

"Hey! I'm a ghost. We are made for stalking."

"Stalking lifers, maybe. Not for other ghosts who you so totally have crushes on by the way." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit short, but the next few are very fun ;)


	7. Chapter 7

**April 21, 2020**

After running into Caleb in that alley, Cassidy spent the next 12 hours making sure that Caleb had no reason to be mad with her or Willie. The club’s performance went off without a hitch, just as Willie predicted. 

The pair continue to stay out of his way, but don't leave the hotel either. Going to see the boys, whether they told Caleb or not, would not be a pleasant visit. Willie wasn’t sure if Alex would talk to him, and Cassidy didn’t know if he’d recognize her. 

She’d changed in the 5 years since Alex had died, and even more in the 20 years since she’d died. And neither is willing to risk running into them for a bit, just until Caleb cools off. Angering Caleb is not on her plan, and the ghost can hold a grudge. The last thing anyone needs is for them to get their own stamps. 

"I just don't get it!" Cassidy says, pacing around her room. Willie sits up from his spot on her bed. 

"They're just guys. They can't even control when people see them. Why is Caleb so desperate for them to be under his control?" 

"The guys are the only ghosts we've heard of who can be seen by lifers, except for Caleb. I'd want to keep an eye in them too." Cassidy shakes her head. 

"Then you would just keep an eye on them. Send out one of the million and a half ghosts on your payroll, not put a curse on them!" She groans and crouches in the middle of the floor. 

"We can't just sit here."

"What can we do? We go behind his back, he destroys us. We talk to him, and he uses us to get to them. It's a lose-lose scenario, Cassie. They probably won’t talk to me, and if you go, who knows if they’ll believe or even recognize you?" Willie flops back onto the bed. 

"I still don't understand why they didn't take the deal. Become part of the band, be seen by lifers, and not disappear after every song." Willie stays quiet. "Unless there's something we're missing?" 

"It must have to do with Julie; the lifer that can see them all the time." Willie sighs. 

Cassidy stands from the floor and walks over to fall onto the bed next to her friend. 

"If I tell Caleb that Alex is my brother, do you think he would let the curse destroy them?" 

"...I don't know." Cassidy doesn't like how quiet he says it. 

"He's only used it once, that I remember." 

"I saw him use it three times. Twice it worked." 

Cassidy doesn't want to ask, but she does. 

"He didn't...disappear. He…" Willie sits up, nearly sending Cassidy to the floor. "He crossed over. Cassie, he must have crossed over!" He nearly jumps off the bed. "I can't believe I forgot." 

"Willie!" Cassidy climbs off her bed to face her friend. 

"Yeah?" 

"Tell me what happened!" She pokes him in the side once again. 

"Right, right. Uh, Caleb had met a ghost back in the ‘90s or so and wanted to bring him on board. I don't remember why, but Caleb had to use the stamp. That was the first time I'd seen him use it. But the guy kept refusing to join and left the city. Caleb asked me to go after him, sort of a hazing thing? I tracked him down to Vegas and right when I was about to bring him back. He crossed over right in front of me." Willie shakes his head as if trying to remember. "I-I don't remember what he did, but I knew he crossed over." 

"Okay, it's a solid plan B." Cassidy hoped her voice wouldn't come out squeaky, but it betrayed her. Willie gave her a look. 

"We just need to figure out plan A." 

"Cassie," 

"Willie, you can't...I just got them back. I can't lose them again. We have to figure out a plan A." Cassidy steps back and turns towards the bed, wrapping her arms around herself. 

"Cassie, I don't like it either. But, besides them taking the offer, which we both know they won't, we don't have anything else." 

She knows that he's right. Once Sunset Curve made up their mind there's no changing it. It's been that way since Cassie was a kid. 

"We have to talk to them tonight. Annabell's drumming, and it's the only chance we have." 

"Caleb won't let both of us go," Willie says, running his hands through his hair. 

A knock on the door to Cassidy's room stops their scheming. 

"Who is it?" She calls, hesitantly. 

"It's Annabell! Is Willie in there?" Both ghosts let out an exhale, and Cassidy opens the door. 

"Yeah, why? What's up?" She smiles at the other drummer. 

"Um, Caleb is looking for the two of you. Should I-?" 

Cassidy raises a hand, keeping a cool smile. 

"We'll be right there, Annie." 

"Haha, don't call me that." Annabell smiles back before turning to walk back down. Cassidy doesn't even bother closing the door when she turns back to Willie. 

"Ready?" 

"Nope."

"Perfect." And they head downstairs.


	8. Chapter 8

**April 21, 2020**

“Ah, Cassie! Willie!” Caleb opens his arms as the two poof into the ballroom. “I see Annabell found you.” He’s sitting at one of the few tables already set up for the night. The dancers are rehearsing, Dante leading the choreography. 

The two ghosts slide into seats across from Caleb. 

“Yeah, we didn’t realize you were looking for us, or we would have been here sooner,” Cassidy says, but Caleb waves a hand. 

“I wanted to talk about the alleyway, the other day.” 

“We should have let you know we were checking on the boys.” Willie starts, but Caleb interrupts. 

“No, no. I wanted to apologize.” Cassidy blinks, the tone shift from the last time the three had spoken nearly made her head spin. 

“You aren’t mad?” 

“Why would I be mad? You only thought you were helping.” Caleb chuckles. Willie and Cassidy glance at each other, still confused. 

“You  _ were _ helping, right?” 

“Of course. It’s just...we thought because we hadn’t told you,” 

“Oh, Willie, Cassie.” He interrupts Willie again, placing his hands on the table and clicks his tongue. “The two of you know how much I want our little club to feel like family. I’m not a dictator or ruler. I don’t want you scared of me. But I know how much the two of you like to explore. I don’t want to, but I have to do what I have to do to keep my family safe. Including keeping the two of you here.” 

“Wait,” Willie leans forward. “Are you telling us we can’t leave?” 

“No, no. Well, yes. The thing is, Willie, Cassie, you two seem to run into those boys quite a bit. I don’t know what they’re capable of. What if they hurt one of you?” 

“They wouldn’t do that.” Cassidy can’t help but speak up. 

“And how do you know that?” 

“Because I know them. I trusted them enough to bring them here.” Willie cuts in. 

“And they stormed out and rejected my offer, quite rudely as I recall, William.” Willie slinks back in his seat at the use of his full name. 

“But, I am not merciless. You can each have a few hours today outside before I close the door. William, you’ll have to take yours before the sun goes down. I need you tonight. Cassidy, you can take yours afterward, since Annabell will be performing.” Caleb stands before the two can react. 

“And remember, I’m only doing this because I care about you both. And it’s only for a few days.” He says, before vanishing. He reappears just a few feet away, back turned to watch the rehearsal. 

The ghosts left at the table sit in astonished silence before Cassidy speaks up. 

“Did...did we just get grounded?” 

  
  
  
  


When Willie returns later that afternoon, Cassidy doesn’t ask where he went. He finds her in her room, laying on her back and staring at the ceiling. There are approximately 213 flowers painted up there, just above the bed. She assumes she’ll know exactly how many and what kinds by the time Caleb lets her leave again.

She’d always thought giving hotel rooms to ghosts was a bit odd, but now she relished in it. Half of the hotel was blocked off for “renovations”, so they were never bothered. She liked having the privacy, and the rooms in LA were some of her favorites. In Paris, they had to stay in different areas of the catacombs, and the prison cells under the Tower of London aren’t exactly the Ritz. 

“Are you really gonna stay in here all night?” Willie asks, standing over his friend’s bed. 

“Nope. I’m gonna tell my brother and his friends to cross over. I’m gonna find a cute ghost girl and enjoy my last night of freedom before my boss turns me into a hermit.” She says. Willie sighs and poofs over to the window, drawing open the blinds. Cassidy groans and rolls over so the sunlight stays out of her eyes. 

“You are a child.” He says, rolling his eyes. 

“Eternally 17, and I am choosing to act like it.” She pulls the pillow over her head, concentrating so it doesn’t just go through her. She hears Willie sigh in front of her. 

“Throwing a tantrum isn’t going to help, you know that right?” 

“It’ll help me feel better.” She mutters. 

“You sound like a fish right now.” Willie chuckles, gently pulling the pillow away. “I refuse to have a conversation with a fish.” 

“Am I a cute fish?” 

“I am not one to comment on the appearance of either girls or fish, Cassie.” She can’t help but smile. “Oh, there it is.” 

“How are you so upbeat right now?” 

“It’s a coping mechanism. If I had a heart, I think you could see it pounding out of my chest right now.” Willie sits on the bed, placing a hand on his chest where his heart would beat. 

They sit in silence for a bit, the sun outside sliding through the window as it sets. When the sun goes down, Cassidy can leave. She can do the one thing she’s wanted to do since she was 12. She’s dreading it. 

“Are you okay?” 

“I’m gonna talk to my dead brother for the first and probably last time in 25 years, and I don’t know if he knows that I’m dead. I’m flipping peachy.” 

“But he does know you. Remember, you bumped into each other on the balcony.” 

“But he doesn’t know that was  _ me _ . He didn’t recognize me. I don’t know if I ever told you this, but 12-year-old Cassidy looked a lot different from eternally 17-year-old Cassidy.” 

“You’re being dramatic.” 

“No, I’m not. The last time we saw each other alive, I took my mom’s scissors and tried to give myself bangs because Alice Williams had bangs and I wanted her to like me.” Willie cringes. 

“Okay, you’re not. So you just explain what you can,” 

“Oh, sure.” Cassidy interrupts, sitting up from the bed. “ I’ll just go up to them and say ‘Hey, I’m your kid sister, who died five years after you did. I work for the guy who put a curse on you and your friends, and I’m trying to give you an out because if you don’t break it or join his club you will cease to exist. Now I’ve got to go because the last time I saw you, I was spying on you with my friend, who also has a mega crush on you, and now I’m being grounded by my boss.’ That sounds like a great plan, Willie.” 

“Okay, there are parts that you can keep out, but it was...succinct.” Cassidy groans and falls back onto the bed. 

"What am I gonna do?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the other short chapter, but tomorrow it happens! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Have a good day/noon/night. I love you!


	9. Chapter 9

**April 21, 2020**

The sun set too quickly for Cassidy’s liking. Willie had to leave earlier to prepare since he would be a part of the show tonight. 

She poofs to the house where Sunset Curve had rehearsed 25 years ago. She smiles softly at the memory of her running after Alex, dutifully carrying his drumsticks. She had never returned here after he died, the memories of her brother and his band were too painful to even consider. She made her way to the side of the house, the small gate at the top of the hill was latched closed. There are some decorations strewn about as she makes her way down the stairs, evident of a party. She can hear the bounce of a ball and Reggie talking. She gets to the base of the stairs without them noticing, but she’s got half a mind to just vanish before they see her. 

“Feels like we should be celebrating. What do you guys wanna do?” Reggie asks, tossing a basketball at Luke. 

Before she can fully decide to vanish, she sees them groan and double over, Luke and Reggie falling to the ground. 

“Not that,” Alex groans, gripping his stomach. Their backs are all to her, and she can’t bring herself to leave. Not yet.

“That wasn’t like the other ones. It’s getting worse.” Luke says, getting back on his feet. 

“Why is this happening to us?” Reggie breathes heavily, and Cassidy can’t help it. 

“It’s because you guys are in trouble.” The three boys spin around to face her, confusion on their faces. 

“Who are you?” Reggie asks, stepping forward. Cassidy puts her hands up. 

“Please, just listen to me.” 

“Wait, you were in Caleb’s club that night. You ran into Alex.” Luke says, pointing at her. Cassidy looks at Alex, whose mouth is just open. 

“I…Yeah, that was me.” She steps forward, tentatively. 

“You..you recognize me?” She sounds small, and it takes him a moment to react. He throws his arms around her, and she buries her face in his chest. When he was alive, he smelled like their father. Gross aftershave and some woody scent that Cassidy was never able to place. At this moment, he doesn’t smell at all, but the feeling of his arms around her is still like home. She pulls back too soon, and he reluctantly lets her. 

“We can catch up later, but right now, we really need to talk.” 

“Not here. If Julie comes out and hears us talking to Cass, she’ll want to know what’s going on.” Luke says. 

“Fine.” Cassidy lets out a sigh. “Sunset, where you met Willie?” She asks her brother. 

“You know Willie-” is all Alex can say

before his sister vanishes. Cassidy doesn’t have to wait a moment before the other three show up. 

“I know Willie. ” She answers. “But, we can talk about my relationships and yours later. Those jolts you’re feeling, they’re getting really bad, right?” 

“Yeah. That last one just about bowled us over.” 

“It’s Caleb. Those stamps he gave you are doing it.” 

“But he said they were just club stamps, so we could get back in,” Reggie said, rubbing at his wrist. 

“He lied. It’s a curse.” 

“Wait, so he cursed us. Why?” Luke asked, looking between Cassidy and his bandmates. 

“He’s intimidated by you. He wants you under his control. You’re the only ghosts that can make yourselves visible to lifers without his help.” 

Luke turns to Alex. “So your boyfriend let his boss curse us?” 

“It’s not his fault,” Cassidy says before Alex can respond. “Caleb is one of the most powerful ghosts ever. He owns our souls. Everyone at the club. If he had tried to stop him, Caleb would have destroyed him.”

“Wait, you said ‘our souls’. Does he own your soul too?” Reggie asks, crossing his arms. 

Cassidy hesitates. “Yeah, I’m one of the drummers in his house band.” 

“You work there?” Alex asks, nearly yelling in shock. 

“Yes, I do.” 

“Then why aren’t you trying to get us there?” 

“Look, I may like working there, but it is not the right place for Sunset Curve.” She almost laughs at the thought of the band in the outfits she had to wear. “You guys would be miserable. You’ve figured out your sound and everything. I’m just happy to get a chance to play.” 

“Could this get any worse?” Alex runs his hand through his hair.

“Probably, there’s more.” Luke smacks Alex on the shoulder, while Cassidy continues.    
  


“You guys have been weaker, right, since the jolts started getting worse?” The boys nod, unsure of where she’s going with this. 

“Those jolts drain your essence.” 

“Okay, and that means?” Cassidy sighs, searching for a way to answer Reggie’s question. 

“It’s like a well running out of water. Once it dries up, it’s gone.” 

“Uh-huh. And by gone, you mean...what exactly? In terms of ghosts, not a well.” 

“You’re done. You cease to exist. Anywhere.” She mutters, looking across the street. 

“So..so that’s it? We’re just gone. We have to say goodbye to Julie and everything we’ve built?” Luke asks. 

“There is another way.” 

“We’re not joining that club, Cass,” Alex says, stepping forward. 

“I know that. That’s why I’m here.” She turns her focus to Alex again. “Willie filled me in, about you guys and your lifer.” 

“She’s not  _ our _ lifer, exactly.” Luke starts but Cassidy just rolls her eyes. 

“It doesn’t matter. Willie thinks he came up with a way for you guys to get away from the jolts.” 

“Well, what is it?” 

“All ghosts have unfinished business, that’s why we’re still here. If you could figure out what yours is, you could cross over. Be done with this, all of it.” 

“What do you mean, cross over?” Luke asks. 

“Go to Heaven or the afterlife, I don’t know. But, you wouldn’t have to deal with the jolts or Caleb.” 

“Why wouldn’t he tell us himself? He came by the garage earlier.” 

“He wanted me to do it. He wasn’t sure if you guys would even want to talk to him, since he brought you to Caleb. And I needed to have at least one conversation with you guys.” 

“Wait,” Luke interrupts. “Does Caleb know that you know us?” 

“No, he doesn’t,” Cassidy says quickly. “If he put his stamp on you guys, there’s no telling how far he would go to get you to join. He doesn’t even know I’m here. If he found out...”She trails off, hoping no one asks her to elaborate. 

“So, why did you join in the first place? Did he give you a stamp too?” Alex asks, reaching for her wrist. Cassidy pulls back. 

“No, he didn’t have to. I’m not someone that lifers can see. Caleb was just the first ghost I met, five years after I died. He offered me a place where I could play, and playing on beach benches where no one could hear isn't the best way to pass your afterlife. I’ve been with him since.” 

“Okay, so what’s our unfinished business?” Reggie asks. 

“I don’t know. I’m guessing, since you all died together, it’s something you have to do together. But it’s something you guys have to figure out. ” She starts to turn away but stops to look over each of them again. 

“I’m sorry that I can’t do anything more. And that this was the first conversation we’ve had.” 

“Wait!” Alex grabs her wrist, just as she starts to teleport, keeping her grounded on the sidewalk. “Why didn’t you come earlier? You said you were at the cafe when I saw Willie. Why didn’t you stick around, let us know that you’re still here?” Cassidy looks between the three boys and just shakes her head, pulling away. 

“I couldn’t. You don’t know what I’m risking even being here now. But I couldn’t just stand by and watch those jolts destroy you guys. Willie and I will try to reach out and help if we can, but Caleb is locking us up for a few days. He’s watching you guys like hawks. I’m really sorry.” She turns and vanishes from sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Have a good day/noon/night. I love you!


	10. Chapter 10

**April 27, 2020**

The plan is set. Willie drove a tour bus into the middle of the Nevada desert and the rest is up to the boys. Cassidy would have gone, but Caleb is close to a meltdown. Willie was barely able to get out that morning. If both of them had gone, he would have known exactly where they were. 

“Did you have to take a souvenir?” She asks, tugging at the collar of Willie’s new jacket. 

“It’s just something to remember them by.” He smiles, popping the collar. Cassidy rolls her eyes at her friend. They’re sitting in her room in the hotel, Cassidy cross-legged on the bed; Willie on the seat beside the window. 

“The band or  _ the band _ ?” Cassidy doesn’t have to clarify. 

“Their music wasn’t all that bad. I listened to some of it while I was driving.” Cassidy smiles and leans against the headboard. 

“Do you think they can pull it off?” She asks, quietly. She’s afraid Willie didn’t hear her when he takes a moment too long to answer. 

“They were going to be legends, Cassie. Legends can often do the impossible.” 

* * *

Caleb has her playing that night, which she doesn’t think is a coincidence. She can’t just poof out to watch her brother perform. So Willie goes. He leaves before the sun is down, and Cassidy is sure that he’ll be enthusiastic enough for both of them. As long as Caleb doesn’t notice, everything will go fine. 

So Cassidy drums her heart out. She drums like Alex could hear her across the city.Then she isn’t at the drums anymore. She’s sitting at a table in the back of the club, with the guitarist, Bella, and bassist, Anaya. They look just as surprised as Cassidy feels, and the general air around them stinks. 

“What’s going on? The music is still playing. We should be up there.” Cassidy nearly hisses. Bella shrugs. 

“He’s never pulled us down mid-performance.” 

“I didn’t even know he could control us like that.” 

“He can do anything he wants with us.” Anaya whispers back, glancing at the stage. “The longer you’ve been with him, the weaker his control gets, but...Caleb gets what he wants.” 

“Do you think this is why he was so moody this week? He’s got something planned?” 

“All I know is, if he doesn’t put us back up there soon, I’m going to lose it. I was just starting to groove.” Anaya mutters, crossing her arms and leaning back into her seat. Cassidy chuckles and looks back at the stage.

Caleb isn’t on stage yet; they were just warming up for the early crowd. It’s only a few minutes before he comes on stage. The music picks up again, and he starts singing. 

“Do you know this song? Is this something he practiced with Annabell?” Cassidy mutters. 

“No, I don’t. It’s gotta be new.” Bella mutters back. She sighs and sits back. At least the song is catchy. 

But when he sidesteps the drums,  _ Cassidy’s _ drums, Alex is sitting there.  _ Her brother _ , who’s supposed to be across the city, performing with his brothers. Then Reggie appears on stage. And it clicks, why Caleb had pulled them down, why he was adamant that Cassidy played. He knows. They were  _ so _ careful, and he still found out. 

Cassidy looks around; if the two of them are here, then...The guitar kicks in, and her stomach drops. Luke is on stage,  _ Sunset Curve _ is on stage, and they look ridiculous. Suits and trussed hair was never their look. Apart from ridiculous, they look scared. Cassidy hates that look on them. So she leaves. 

She poofs into the Orpheum, just behind the stage. A stagehand is freaking out, and there’s a teenager next to him, looking just a little nervous. She sighs and poofs into the crowd. She makes her way through the crowd, searching for Willie. She finds him eventually, near the exit. 

“What are you doing here?” He hisses, but he softens at her face. Cassidy doesn’t realize that she must look insane, still dressed in her uniform from the club. 

“They’re at the club, I didn’t know if something had happened or...” Willie pulls her in close. 

“It’s okay, Cassie, just breathe, ok?” The announcer says something about welcoming a band,  _ Julie and the Phantoms, _ to the stage, but Cassidy can’t bring herself to look. Willie glances over her shoulder and squeezes her upper arms. “We’re gonna try something, okay? Close your eyes and think of Alex, on that stage.” 

“Willie, what are you talking about?”

“Cassidy, I’ve seen a lot of things. Connections can last over lifetimes. Just picture him there. Maybe he’ll be able to feel you too.” It’s worth a shot, she guesses. She closes her eyes and pictures Alex on that stage. She thinks of Reggie and Luke on that stage, performing with their lifer. Playing the songs they were meant to, not the show tunes Caleb performs. She tunes out the sound of the lifer on stage, talking about something. Then she starts to play, and sing. 

The lifer, Julie, she remembers distantly, is really good. But a sole piano isn’t a band, and even more than Cassidy, Julie needs her Phantoms.

The pre-chorus of the song hits, but Cassidy keeps her eyes closed. Cassidy’s ears perk a bit at the familiar whooshing sound, and then the drums kick in. From the gasps of the lifers around them, Cassidy knows it worked. Alex is on stage, where he belongs. Another whoosh and the bass hits.  _ Reggie.  _ She spins around, watching them play. There’s a flicker on the right side, and for a second, Luke is there, then he’s gone. Julie hasn’t noticed, but Alex and Reggie have. She turns back to Willie, but he’s transfixed on the stage. 

“ _ I’m going out of my mind!”  _ And Cassidy breathes once more. 

She stays for the song, jamming out the way her parents had never let her. While they play, she plots with Willie. Caleb will certainly notice that they’re gone, so he can’t go back. Cassidy has to return for a bit, but not right now. There’s something she has to do first. 

* * *

Cassidy looks over the lights of the city, the Hollywood sign lit up under her feet. 

“Hey…” She says, trying not to startle the girl leaning sitting on the 'H'. Jo looks back at her, a smile crossing her face as she realizes who it is. 

“Hey.” 

“Can we talk?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One chapter left! And it's one of my favorites if I'm honest. And I should probably mention that I'm working on a sequel! I'm giving myself a few weeks before I post it because I do have some other ideas I want to get onto a page, but I'm really excited. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Have a good day/noon/night and I love you!


	11. Chapter 11

**April 28, 2020**

Cassidy opens the door to her room, trying to keep her hands from shaking. Sunset Curve had disappeared from the Hollywood Ghost Club’s stage. Tomorrow she would be gone. Jo was ready to leave California, and New York was big enough for them to disappear, at least for a little while. Willie would meet them there in a week, just to be sure that no one would follow them. The plan was set, sound, and in motion. 

The door swings open and Cassidy rushes inside, shutting it behind her. All she has to do is keep up appearances for the night, and they’ll be fine.

“Cassidy,” She jumps at the sound of her name. She hadn’t seen Caleb sitting on her bed, legs crossed. He’s still in his performance clothes. 

“Caleb,” She says uneasily. “I didn’t see you there. I thought the party would still be going on downstairs.” 

“Oh, I had to cut it short.” He waves his hand, “But I noticed something tonight. Right before those boys disappeared, you were nowhere to be seen. Isn’t that interesting?” 

“They disappeared? Well, I’m sorry, but I didn’t feel like seeing someone take my spot with no warning.” She crosses her arms. Caleb chuckles, wagging his finger at her. 

“You see, I don’t quite believe you,” He stands. “I think you had something to do with it.” 

“What could I do? I don’t even know ” 

“Then where did you go, Cassidy?” 

“The Hollywood sign! It’s where I go to clear my head when we’re here.” 

“Really? You didn’t go to the Orpheum, by any chance?” 

“Why would I go there? Just to visit where my brother never got to play?” 

“Because you wanted to make sure your brother and his band made their little performance.” Cassidy hesitates just a second too long.

“What are you talking about?” 

“Cassidy, do you think I’m stupid?” Suddenly Caleb is inches away from her, and she presses herself against the wooden door. 

“Did you think I wouldn’t figure it out? The way you and William were conspiring behind my back?” Cassidy wants to vanish, but something is holding her to the hotel. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Cassidy whispers. 

“Don’t lie to me, Cassidy!” Caleb slams his hand against the door next to her head, causing her to let out a small scream. She takes shaky breaths, turning his head to the side.

“Look at me.” He grabs her chin and forces the smaller girl to look at his face. “I’ll get your brother and his band here. But I need to figure out what to do with you and William first.” 

“No, no, please. Willie didn’t do anything. It was all me, I swear.” 

“Oh, spare me.” Caleb rolls his eyes and turns away, finally allowing Cassidy to exhale. She breathed shakily, watching him closely as he paces in front of her. 

“Cassidy, when you joined the club, I asked for one thing. Loyalty, above all else. Emphasis on  _ all _ .” Caleb says, eerily calm, turning to her. She stays silent, focused more on keeping herself present. 

Caleb waves his hand, and a ball of light floats over his open palm. “Do you know what this is, Cassidy?” She looks from the ball to his face, setting her jaw. “This is what you signed away when you joined this club. This is your soul.” He starts to close his fist, and Cassidy feels a dull ache in her stomach. 

“I could end you right here, you know?” His fist closes further, and the ache spreads to her chest. Ghosts don’t need to breathe, so why is Cassidy running out of air? She clutches at her chest, the collar of her dress too tight around her neck. Caleb watches her struggle for a moment before lowering his hand, the ball disappearing. Cassidy drops to her knees, coughing as the ache in her core fades. Caleb squats next to her, taking her chin in his hand and tilting her gaze to him. 

“You’re lucky I still need you, Cassidy. If I thought I could get your brother here without you, I would have destroyed you as soon as you disappeared.” Cassidy pulls her chin away from his grip, and he sighs. 

“It’s a shame, you know. You decided to go against me for what? For  _ family?  _ That abandoned you for twenty-five years?” Caleb stands over his drummer, still rubbing at her chest. “I’ve been here for you, for fifteen years, and you throw that away.” He shakes his head. 

"Well, I suppose what's done is done." He straightens himself out while Cassidy stands from the floor, ignoring the screaming pain behind her ribs. 

"You'll just have to make it up to me, somehow." 

"I'm not helping you, Caleb. Do whatever you want to me, but leave my friend and my family alone." 

"Oh, oh, no my dear. It's already far too late for you to make demands." Caleb lays his hands on her shoulders, and Cassidy fights the urge to fall again. The room spins around them, and she closes her eyes. 

When she opens them again, they’re standing in the pitch-black garage where Sunset Curve used to rehearse. The door opens, and she can see a young girl walk in. 

She’s talking, but Cassidy can’t hear what she says. It’s like trying to listen through water, garbled, and messy. Then she looks confused and rushes next to the door to turn on the light. Cassidy looks down, and Caleb’s grip on her tightens. Her boys are lying on the ground in a heap, still gripping their stomachs. 

Cassidy shakes her head, trying to get away from Caleb, but he’s much stronger than she is. A jolt racks them, and the lifer, Julie, runs up, tears streaming down her face. The boys slowly get up to their feet, but Cassidy still can’t hear what they’re saying. Luke moves closer to Julie, and the girl nearly launches herself at her. Cassidy expects her to go through him, but her arms wrap around him. Even Caleb is surprised, though it seems to take the two a moment to realize. The other two join them and Cassidy lets out a half-laugh. 

“It didn’t work.” She smiles, watching them. “You can’t control them, Caleb.” She doesn’t have to turn to them to feel the anger radiating from him. 

“No, Cassidy. I can’t.” She flinches, the hands on her shoulders squeezing even tighter. “But this isn’t over. They will join us, and you will help me get them.” Cassidy turns her attention to the band in front of her, watching them hug once again before Caleb teleports them out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys have enjoyed the first part of Cassidy's story! I hope to be posting the sequel in mid-November to early December at the absolute latest, but I do have some stuff in the works in the meantime! Have a good day/noon/night! I love you!


End file.
